


The Red Dress

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, drabbletag6, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby desires a new dress, Regina gives her opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

Ruby sits on a stool at Granny’s Diner during a well-earned break from serving. She flips through a magazine looking longingly at the designer clothing that grace the pages. If she had the financial means, she knows she would wear the hell out of any of these outfits. 

Before she can turn another page, she feels lips on the back of her neck. She does not need to look to know that the mysterious kisses are from Regina. Her arms then wrap around Ruby’s midriff, exposed by her trademark uniform.

“Nice dress.” Regina whispers in her ear, referencing the photographs on the glossy pages on the counter.

“I know.” Ruby sighs, once again turning her attention to a gorgeous red garment that some nameless celebrity wore with a smile. “I would rock that, so hard.”

“Perhaps.” Regina bites her neck, playfully. “I think it would look better on my floor.”


End file.
